(YAOI BOY LOVE) My Animal Boyfriend (Fuuta X Shiro)
by Akasha1908
Summary: This fic is based on the game My Animal Boyfriend created by Ambition co.,ltd. The two characters on the cover were created by a friend and I. Fuuta (long red haired Wolf) is my boyfriend, and Shiro (white haired Rabbit) is my friends. I thought it would be cute to do a quick story where my boyfriend *cough cough*'s her boyfriend. This is HardYAOI, so beware!


**CHAPTER 1**

*Akasha's phone rings*

"Hello."

"Hey, Aka, it's Nina! Are you busy today?"

"Nope, what's up?"

"I was thinking you could bring Fuuta over for a late afternoon play date with Shiro. My little bunny has been feeling lonely. He's been asking to see Fuuta again, so I thought the two of you could come and hang out for a bit. Maybe stay for dinner?"

"Sure!"

"Great, then I'll see you in a bit!"

A few hours later...

Fuuta walked slowly behind his master, taking in the new surroundings. He and Akasha went out all the time, but she rarely took him on play dates to other people's houses. To be honest, Fuuta considered the whole idea utterly ridiculous. Children had play dates, and he was certainly not a child. Still, he loved his master and would do anything for her. Even if that meant humoring this ridiculous bunny, Shiro...

"They're here!"

A melodic voice rang out from down the hall. Fuuta peeked around Akasha's shoulder; his eyes widening as a white-haired male came bounding down the hall straight for them. He was dressed in a pink button up shirt and the tiniest pair of black and white striped shorts Fuuta had ever seen. Akasha moved out of the way, pulling Fuuta to stand at her side.

"Be nice," Akasha whispered. "Shiro is a gentle soul, so try and treat him as kindly as possible."

Just as Fuuta was about to reply, Shiro launched himself into Fuuta's arms.

"Welcome!" The bunny chirped happily, practically wrapping his slender frame around Fuuta's taller, slightly muscular one.

Fuuta didn't know what to do with his hands, so he used one to pat the bunny's back awkwardly. Shiro slid down, looking up at Fuuta with friendly dark red eyes.

"I've been waiting all day for you, Fuuta," Shiro said excitedly. "Shall we go and play? My Nina bought me some new toys just for today, and I can't wait to show you!" He took hold of Fuuta's hand, tugging him towards the stairs.

Fuuta frowned. "I don't really play with toys," he replied.

All the excitement drained from the little bunny's eyes; his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"But I'd still like to see them," Fuuta added quickly, looking up to find Akasha giving him a warning look.

"Yay! Let's go up to my room and..."

"Not so fast," Nina said, walking up to join the group. "First, say hello to Akasha, Shiro."

"Oh, sorry," he said softly. "Hello Miss Akasha."

A delicate blush filled Shiro's cheeks, unleashing a flurry of desire deep in Fuuta's belly.

"Hello, Shiro," Akasha replied. "It's good to see you again."

"And you," Shiro added a bit more cheerfully.

"Thank you, Shiro," Nina said. "Now why don't you give Fuuta a tour of the house so he knows where everything is."

"Then can we play with my toys?"

"Yes," Nina chuckled. She turned to Akasha, waving her down the hall towards what Fuuta assumed was the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready, Aka. If you want, you can come and help."

"You know I don't cook, Nina, and last time I checked, neither do you."

"Of course I didn't cook, that's what my chef is for. I meant you can come and help me finish this bottle of wine I just opened. If we behave, the chef says we can lick the bowl after he finishes the cake. It's chocolate!"

"Lead the way," Akasha said greedily. "Fuuta," she added, turning to face him, "best behavior."

Fuuta managed a nod before Shiro pulled him towards a large room to their left. Normally, Fuuta hated being touched by anyone else but Akasha. But with the bunny's small hand tucked safely in his large wolf one, he decided he could get used to Shiro's touch.

"This is the living room," Shiro said smartly, brushing a strand of stray hair from his face. "I'm not usually allowed in here without Nina, but since this is a tour, I suppose it's okay." He turned to look up at Fuuta; a wide, mischievous smile on his face. "Over here is the formal dining room, but we never use it unless we have important company."

"Are me and Akasha important company?"

"Hmm, I don't think so," Shiro replied, biting his lip thoughtfully, "at least not that kind of important. It's more for the important people who are dressed in stiff suits with mean faces."  
>Shiro completed his description with a demonstration; scrunching up his face in his best impression of a stern-faced man. Fuuta couldn't help but laugh at the sight.<p>

"I like it when you smile," Shiro said quietly, reaching out to touch the corner of Fuuta's lips. "You should do it more often."

Fuuta stared down at the bunny; his groin tightening at the sight of such innocence and vulnerability. The wolf in him howled mercilessly, demanding he devour Shiro until there was nothing left. Fuuta nipped the tip or Shiro's finger, smiling triumphantly when the bunny's shade went from pale pink to crimson red.

Fuuta took hold of Shiro's hand, placing a kiss on the inside of the bunny's wrist. "Why don't we go up to your room?" He asked, holding the Shiro's wide-eyed gaze with his own.

"B-but you haven't seen the rest of the house. N-nina said I have to give you a tour."

Shiro spoke as if he were out of breath; his tiny body trembling uncontrollably. He tried to pull his hand back, but Fuuta held onto it tightly.

"I'd much rather take a tour of your body instead."

Shiro swallowed; his breathing becoming more and more rapid. "Wh-what about the toys? I-I thought you wanted t-to play with them."

"I told you earlier, I don't play with toys. But if you still want to play, then I have a toy you can use."

**CHAPTER 2**

Fuuta closed the door to Shiro's room. When he turned the lock, the clicking sound made the rabbit jump. Fuuta leaned back against the door, enjoying the way Shiro tugged nervously at his pink shirt.

"Are you trying to cover yourself up?" Fuuta asked, pushing off the door and walking towards him.

Shiro shook his head; his big beautiful eyes filling with unshed tears.

Fuuta flicked the sharp point of one of his canine teeth. "Are you afraid?"

An almost imperceptible shiver ran through Shiro's body. The rabbit shook his head again, pulling the end of his shirt down to cover the front of his shorts. Fuuta realized then what the problem was; a slow smile spreading across his face. Shiro took a step back; his body tensing just like a rabbit prepared to run at the slightest sound or movement.

"What's wrong, bunny? I thought you liked my smile."

"N-not that one," Shiro whispered.

"Why not?" Fuuta asked in amusement.

"B-because that smile is scary. Y-you look like you want to eat me."

Fuuta gave Shiro another smile. A smile that said, "that's exactly what I intend to do." The bunny took yet another step back; his shaky hands clinging tightly to his shirt.

"You know," Fuuta said, closing the distance between them. "If you don't want this kind of attention then you shouldn't wear outfits like that."

"B-but it's my favorite pair of pajama's, a-and Nina says they're cute."

Fuuta chuckled softly, looking around at the furniture and decorations. Like his pajamas, Shiro's room was filled with all things cute and fluffy; a combination of pink, black, white and red. It was somewhere between a girl's room and a boy's room, but it had a childlike feel that matched the rabbit's personality.

"They certainly are… different," Fuuta said; his eyes traveling up and down the length of Shiro's body. "But I have to admit, they suit you very well."

Nearly Shiro's entire body turned scarlet; his slender legs wobbling unsteadily as he dropped to the floor. He sat with his legs bent, knees pressed to the ground and spread apart. His hands still held the end of his shirt down over the front of his pants, and, to Fuuta's surprise, the rabbit's ears were now showing.

Fuuta walked over, crouching down in front of Shiro. He took hold of the rabbit's trembling hands, prying them from his shirt. As expect, Shiro's length was hard; the outline of it showing through his tiny shorts.

"I-I'm sorry," he whimpered; tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with it."

Fuuta licked his lips in anticipation, reaching out to rub Shiro's cock through the fabric. The rabbit tried to push his hand away, but Fuuta took hold of both Shiro's tiny wrists with his other hand.

"D-don't, Fuuta. S-something's wrong with it!"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Fuuta replied. "This is a natural reaction. See here," he said, rubbing his thumb over the wet patch on Shiro's shorts. "You're body's already responding to my touch."

"B-but you're not supposed to touch it!" Shiro exclaimed; his ears standing straight up. "N-nina says it's my p-private place." He finished the last part in whisper as if it was a secret he wasn't supposed to tell.

Fuuta slipped his hand underneath Shiro's shirt, finding the waist band of his shorts and sliding his hand between the rabbit's soft, warm skin and the silky fabric.

"Do you really want me to stop, bunny?"

Fuuta took hold of Shiro's length, stroking it in a slow steady rhythm. It wasn't long before the rabbit's body relaxed; his head falling forward to rest on Fuuta's chest. Fuuta released Shiro's hands, allowing the bunny to wrap his arms around his neck. Small hands gripped the fabric of Fuuta's yukata as Shiro drew closer and closer to his climax.

"F-Fuuta…," Shiro gasped. "Something is… coming! I-I can't…!"

"Let it out, bunny," Fuuta whispered, increasing the speed of his strokes.

Watching Shiro cum for the first time was incredible. The rabbit had no idea what was happening to his body, and the expression on his face was one of pure unguarded pleasure. Fuuta wanted to keep watching, but he had to cup the back of Shiro's head and press the rabbit's mouth against his chest in order to muffle his screams.

"Did you like that, little bunny?" Fuuta asked when Shiro's orgasm had passed.

The rabbit muttered something, but Fuuta couldn't understand what he said. Not that it mattered. He had plans for Shiro, and with him in such a perfectly docile state, Fuuta was free to do with the little bunny as he pleased.

Fuuta climbed to his feet, lifting the rabbit into his arms. He carried Shiro over to the bed and tossed him onto the covers. Once again Shiro muttered something; his glazed eyes regaining some of their focus. Fuuta pretended not to hear him, pulling off Shiro's shorts and tossing them to the side. Shiro tried sit up, but Fuuta pushed him back down.

The scent of the rabbit's fear filled the room, sending Fuuta's wolf sense running wildly. Shiro noticed the change in Fuuta's behavior, and immediately tried to climb off the other side of the bed. Unfortunately for Shiro, his body hadn't regained enough strength, so his movements were slow and uncoordinated.

Fuuta grabbed one of Shiro's delicate ankles, snatching him back to the edge of the bed. "Run, little bunny, and I will chase. And you won't like what happens when I catch you."

Shiro's eyes went wide with terror, shaking his head in a silent plea. He opened his mouth to cry for help, but Fuuta grabbed the discarded shorts just in time to shove them into Shiro's mouth and muffle the sound. When Shiro moved to pull them out, Fuuta flipped the rabbit onto his stomach. Removing the obi from his yukata, he used it to tie Shiro's hands behind his back.

"It didn't have to be like this, little bunny, but you've given me no choice."

Fuuta lifted Shiro's hips, forcing the rabbit onto his knees. The side of Shiro's face was pressed to the mattress; tears squeezing through his tightly shut eyes. Fuuta kneeled at the edge of the bed, lowering Shiro's bottom so he had better access. Taking hold of the rabbit's pale bottom, he gently spread him open, revealing Shiro's delicate pink bud. It was pure and untouched, silently begging Fuuta to devour its sweet nectar.

Shiro's protests became more and more frantic, but the cloth in his mouth made impossible for anyone but Fuuta to hear him. The rabbit struggled against the bindings, but there was no way he was going to free himself. Holding Shiro's hips still, Fuuta devoured the beautiful bunny.

As expected, Shiro's body responded perfectly. The heat of Fuuta's mouth turned the rabbit's terrified cries into soft whimpers of pleasure. When he had Shiro under his control once more, Fuuta slipped a single finger into Shiro's warm, wet depths. Ignoring the rabbit's startled gasps, Fuuta set about the task of stretching Shiro open.

Fuuta was trying to pace himself, but with Shiro now grinding himself against his hand, he was having a difficult time staying focused. He managed to get three fingers inside of Shiro before he gave into his own needs. Pulling open his yukata, he bent over Shiro, positioning his cock as the rabbit's entrance.

"Damn you're tight," Fuuta breathed, easing into Shiro's slick heat.

Shiro struggled against him once more. He was clearly in pain, and considering how large Fuuta's dick was, the rabbit's reaction wasn't surprising. Still, not even with Shiro's muffled cries were enough to make Fuuta stop.

Fuuta leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the rabbit's neck and yanking him up off the bed. He pressed his forehead to the back of Shiro's head, closing his eyes as he focused on the tight heat wrapped around his cock.

"Keeping fighting, little bunny," he whispered, extending one of his claws and pressing it against the tender flesh of Shiro's throat. "The more you fight, the better it feels. Every time you move that sweet little ass of yours you squeeze my dick even tighter."

Shiro flinched at Fuuta's word; his hips twisting as he continued to break free. Fuuta sucked in a sharp breath as Shiro's hole grew even tighter around his throbbing length. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, hoping the pain would keep him from cumming too soon.

"Damn, bunny, I could stay inside of you forever."

Fuuta pulled out slowly, plunging back into Shiro's delicious depths. He repeated the act, ravaging Shiro until the little bunny's muffled cries turned into sweet moans of pleasure once more. Fuuta pulled the shorts from Shiro's mouth, grabbing his jaw and forcing the little rabbit to kiss him.

"You like it don't you," Fuuta groaned, taking hold of Shiro's cock.

"N-no, I…"

"Liar," Fuuta hissed. "Look how hard you are for me."

"F-Fuuta, why...," Shiro begged tearfully. "Wh-why are you… doing this?"

"Because I want you," Fuuta whispered back, nipping the rabbit's ear lobe. "And I know you want me, too."

"Y-you're wrong," Shiro said in a pained voice. "I don't…! N-not like this!"

"That's not what you're body says," Fuuta replied. "You're about to cum, I can feel it. I can hear it in your voice."

"N-no, please, I-I…. AH!"

Shiro came a second time; his orgasm more intense than the first. And with the rabbit's body now convulsing against his, Fuuta could feel his own orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum inside of you, little bunny," Fuuta whispered. "I'm gonna fill you up until…"

Fuuta's orgasm hit him with such force that it snatched the words from his lips. Lost in a sea of his own pleasure, Fuuta's inner wolf seized control. At the peak of his climax, Fuuta's canines extended, and he sunk his teeth into the flesh of Shiro's right shoulder.

The rabbit cried out in pain, but the frightened cry mixed with the delicious taste of the Shiro's blood only heightened Fuuta's pleasure. He took hold of Shiro's hips, slamming into the rabbit until every last drop of cum spilled from his dick.

Fuuta fell forward, pulling Shiro to the bed with him. He could see the rabbit was bleeding, and he knew that he was the cause, but the sight of the bright red fluid against the rabbit's stark white skin made his dick hard all over again. He wanted to take Shiro once more; slid back into the rabbit's tight wet hole and stay there for eternity.

"Fuuta, p-please, untie me."

Fuuta reached for the sash, tugging at the knot. It took him a moment to undue the binding, but he finally managed to free Shiro. The rabbit immediately tried to escape, but Fuuta caught him by the waist, pulling him back to the bed and embracing him tightly.

"Stay," Fuuta murmured, nuzzling Shiro's soft hair.

"No," Shiro sobbed, "not after what you did to me."

"You will stay here," Fuuta commanded, tightening his arms around Shiro. "You're mine now, little bunny. I've marked you; inside and out. From this moment on, you will stay by my side."

"Wh-what if I don't want to stay?"

Fuuta rolled Shiro to his back, looking down at the bunny's questioning gaze. He ran his fingers lightly over the marks on Shiro's shoulder before leaning down to place a kiss on the wound.

"I can't let you go, Shiro," Fuuta whispered, using the rabbit's name for the first time. "If you force me from your side, I will not survive. My spirit is connected to yours now, and without you it will wither away and die. You are my mate, little bunny, and when a wolf mates it is for life.

"B-but we're not even the same species!" Shiro exclaimed.

"This goes beyond such trivial details," Fuuta replied, nuzzling Shiro's nose. "My wolf has chosen you and that's all that matters."

Shiro looked up at Fuuta; his red eyes filled with confusion.

"You hurt me," he said in a pained whisper.

Fuuta looked at the bite marks on Shiro's shoulder once more, leaning down to lick the wound clean. Shiro's body trembled underneath him, but the rabbit made no move to stop him. In fact, Shiro threaded his hands through Fuuta's hair, releasing the long red locks from their binding. He combed through the strands with his slender fingers as they fell in waves around them.

"Forever, you say?" Shiro asked, taking hold of Fuuta's face and forcing their eyes to meet. "That's a long time."

"Then I will make sure you enjoy every second of it."

"A-and what about… this? Will you do this to me again?"

Fuuta smiled. "_This_, is called sex. And yes, we will do this as often as your body will allow."

Shiro frowned. "Will you tie me up again?"

"If I have to," Fuuta replied honestly. "But I'd prefer not to."

"Good," Shiro answered shyly, "because I think I'd like to try it again, but this time I…I-I want to touch you, too."

Fuuta swallowed; his cock growing hard between his legs once more. "Is that so, little bunny?"

Shiro nodded; his cheeks turning a rosy pink. He lifted his head from the bed and placed a light kiss on Fuuta's lips.

"Careful, lover," Fuuta whispered tightly. "My wolf is still in control."

"I know," Shiro murmured, kissing him again. "Your ears are showing."

"They are?"

Fuuta reached up to feel them, but Shiro grabbed his hand. "Forget your ears and touch me instead," the rabbit begged softly. "I like way your hands feel on my skin."

Fuuta groaned, climbing atop Shiro and sliding between the rabbit's legs.

"I make no promises, little bunny," Fuuta said in a low voice. "It's not in my nature to be gentle."

"Then don't try," Shiro whispered, moaning sweetly as Fuuta slid into him once more.


End file.
